High on the London Eye
by Tashii Cat
Summary: After touring round London, Arthur decides to calm Alfred down by taking him to the London Eye. But while Arthur takes in the view of the city, Alfred takes in a different view of his own. Rated M for Sexual Themes.


"I wanna go on the wheel! I wanna go on the wheel!" Alfred waved his arm up and down in an excitable motion, pointing his finger at a giant silver Ferris wheel. Arthur furrowed his eye brows.

"It's not called 'the wheel' Alfred, it's called the London Eye." Arthur said in his British accent.

"Well it looks like a giant bicycle wheel to me," Alfred turned to face the Ferris wheel.

Arthur sighed. Alfred had come over from America to visit him in London, so he could see the sights of famous monuments the city had to offer. Despite Arthur explaining various trivia about each of the structures, he felt that his attention was elsewhere. The American was probably too occupied taking photos of the buildings to listen to Arthur's historical accounts on them. He was practically like a child being let loose in a shop full of toys and sweets. By taking Alfred to the London Eye, Arthur hoped this would give him a chance to rest from all of the running from different tube stations and buses. He also hoped the American would be less boisterous if he got on something slow paced.

"Alright, we'll go on it," Arthur exhaled. "Let's get the tickets from the reception."

A long queue awaited them at the ticket office and a longer line of people trailed along the promenade when they finally managed to purchase the tickets. Arthur groaned mainly because he was unsure whether Alfred had the patience to stand in a queue for a very long time. After how the American acted everywhere else, he was praying in his mind for the queue to disappear quickly. Surprisingly, Alfred didn't complain as much as Arthur thought he would. He occasionally waved to the people riding on the boats cruising down the River Thames but Arthur told him that they were unlikely to see him. They talked about some of the things they saw around them; like the statues that were really people that painted themselves metallic colours and the other famous buildings they could see across the river. Their conversation lasted for so long that the operator had to interrupt them and instructed them to prepare to step into the next ovoid capsule. When they finally strode inside, the first thing Arthur thought was whether Alfred was feeling jittery because of the height the pod would reach when it gets to the top. Alfred did seem excited when he first laid his eyes upon the Ferris wheel but the Briton couldn't help but be concerned for him in case he changed his mind about wanting to go any higher. The smooth female voice that stated the facts and figures from the speakers wasn't helping with the matter. Alfred meanwhile sat on the bench aloof with his legs stretched in front of him. Arthur decided to revive the conversation they had outside the London Eye as he walked up to the side furthest away from the door.

"You can see a lot of the places we've been to from up here." He started. "It's rather breath-taking to see them from this perspective above the city. It's daunting for someone going on here the first time or just not good with heights but once you get over that, you feel a sense of impressiveness of how the designers and engineers has allowed everyone to see this view for themselves."

"I'm bored," Alfred whined. Arthur looked back at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well maybe if you come over here, you can get rid of your boredom when you see the view for yourself," He said as he turned his head back to the city. It was only a moment later that Arthur a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, making him jolt a little.

"I'm already seeing something just as good, if not better," A voice murmured in the American accent. At first Arthur stood rigid, his mind blank. His stomach fluttered as he felt Alfred nuzzle his cheek into his short, blonde locks. He could feel the American's right hand slide under his shirt and his other hand ruffling his golden hair. With every breath Arthur took, they became more audible. Picking up on this, Alfred chuckled quietly and drew swirling shapes on the Briton's chest with his fingers. This fluid sensation relaxed Arthur a little as he cocked his head to one side, allowing him access to his neck. As Alfred caressed Arthur's exposed neck with his soft lips, the sensation of drowning into a trance slowly enveloped the Briton to the point where the time and place didn't matter anymore. In amidst the warm sensation, he sensed Alfred's fingers delving lower down his trousers and along the borderline of his groin. A chill crept up Arthur's spine, causing his legs to give way. Before he could collapse onto the floor, the pair of arms that swirled around him became strong enough to help him up on his feet. Arthur blinked with beads of sweat dripping down his face. As he tried to get used to his surroundings again, he met with a seductive smile from Alfred.

"Let's get you to the bench before you pass out," He placed the Briton's arm on his shoulder and carried him to the wooden bench at the centre of the capsule. Arthur's mouth opened but couldn't think of anything to say. Whether it was awkwardness or because he was out of breath, he let Alfred walk him to the bench without any objections.

"What on earth is going on with me?" Arthur thought to himself. Normally he didn't let anybody take advantage of him in any way, especially in a sexual sense. In fact he asked himself since when did he let Alfred take full control of the situation. Did he let Alfred do what he did to him because somewhere inside, he still had a soft spot for him? Before he could finish his trail of thoughts, Arthur felt Alfred pin his shoulders down and saddled himself on top of his waist. The Briton looked up with a confused expression as Alfred retracted his hands from him and threw his brown leather jacket onto the floor. He also heard his trainers drop onto the tiled floor.

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice wavered. The American bought his lip to Arthur's ear.

"I didn't think you were the submissive type Arthur," Alfred uttered. "As far as I know, no other country has managed to conquer you yet."

"Well, certainly not in this way," Arthur exhaled with delight before both lips embraced each other. Arthur's arms burrowed underneath the American's red t-shirt and lifted it off to reveal his chest. The Briton's hands crawled up Alfred's back and messed with his honey blonde hair. Meanwhile, Alfred threw away the tie Arthur wore to one side and stripped him off his shirt. It was then that Arthur's moans of satisfaction could be heard when Alfred caressed his back. He decided to go onto the next step and indiscreetly undid Arthur's belt on his trousers. Both of their lips broke away only to connect again with their foreheads. Their gasped for air after the long kiss as Alfred was in the process of dragging the trousers off Arthur.

"You undo my belt too Arthur," He panted. With no objection, the Briton unfastened the other man's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He gripped the waist band and arched his head back, letting out a moan when he suddenly stopped.

"Alfred! We've got to stop!" He cried out.

"Why?" The American giggled in excitement. "We've got ages to go until we have to get off."

"No! We've got to get dressed now! There's a camera that will take a picture at any moment!"

"Camera!" Alfred yelled lifting his head up to find the photo camera gleaming ominously at them. "Aw crap!"

The two fumbled off each other and grabbed as much their garments that they threw away. Even though the London Eye rotated slowly, they desperately pulled up their trousers, tied a quick bow on their shoes and then there was the complication with the mix up between the shirts.

"Shit Alfred! I think I've got your shirt!"

"Quick! Pass it! Pass it!"

By the time all their clothes were worn and accounted for, Alfred quickly wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulder and extended his arm to gesture the peace sign with his fingers. Both of them bared their cheesiest grins for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of relief and slumped onto the bench.

"Man! That was close!" Alfred laughed.

"Close!" Arthur glared at the American. "It's a good thing the London Eye spins so damn slow or we could have had someone call the authorities to arrest us for indecent exposure!" There was an awkward pause before Alfred smirked at the Briton.

"You've gotta admit, you did enjoy being the submissive one or were you disappointed that we didn't get to-"

"Oh look! We're near the bottom! Let's get off!" Arthur shot up from the bench and readied himself to make a quick exit from the capsule. Fortunately, they didn't draw too much attention as they finally stepped onto the promenade on the Jubilee Gardens. At that moment, Alfred gazed at the London Eye reception building and glanced back at Arthur.

"Hey, why don't we check out the photo? I bet it's really good."

"I'd rather not. Not after what… happened." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Aaw come on Artie," Alfred coiled his arm around him once more. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy the experience we had together. You could have easily said 'no' and I would have been okay about it, but you gave in to temptation. You gave into me."

"I…" Arthur choked, tugging at the collar of his shirt and coat as he took a few steps away from his friend. "I don't know why I didn't say no. It was so sudden… I…" He blushed as he tried to construct the rest of the sentence. "I guess being just a small little island can leave you feeling isolated from the rest of the world. Maybe it was my way of reaching out to… calling out for…" Alfred could see Arthur's lip quivered as though he was going to burst into tears. So he did the one thing he thought was right and took Arthur's hand.

"Shall we go see the photo?" Alfred's smile widened. "I'll buy it for you if you like it."

Arthur spun around and blushed at the American. He could see in his sapphire blue eyes that he grew up since he first met him on the plains when he was a small boy. The Briton couldn't help but beam a smile back at him, nodding his head. The two made their way to the reception building and approached the photo desk. The girl at the counter asked what capsule they were in.

"Number 18," They replied.

The girl gazed at the computer monitor for a moment before her eyes widened. When she looked up, she gave them a wry smile.

"Are you sure you'd like a photo?" She asked. Arthur and Alfred looked at each other in confusion before turning back to the girl.

"Yeah, we'll take two." The girl turned back to the computer screen and double clicked on the mouse. It was moments later when the photos were printed out and placed into the card folder and swiftly handed the photos to them.

"All I can say is you're quicker than most," She brushed back her brown locks behind her ear.

At that moment, Arthur and Alfred jerked. They quickly opened the folders and their faces suddenly flushed in many shades of red. After painfully closing the folders, they politely thanked the girl and tried to casually walk out of the building.

"Walk casually, walk casually, walk casually…" Arthur quietly repeated under his breath as they made their way out of the door.

"And… run!" Alfred finally breathed through gritted teeth as they both dashed down the stairs and onto the promenade. Some pedestrians briefly stared at the two men running past them but they didn't pay too much attention and carried at their own pace. Both of them dashed and dodged past many people with Alfred in front with Arthur following close behind.

"Do you know where you're actually going?" Arthur shouted.

"Not really!" Alfred yelled back. "Shall we get back to the hotel or something?" Arthur realised that he needed to be at the front so he sprinted harder to catch up to the American.

"I think it's my turn to lead now!" He panted, over taking Alfred.

!

**A/N: Hey guys! You're probably wondering when I'm going to submit the last chapter of 'Two Countries, One World' on here. It's getting there but I thought I'd post this story up first since I forgot to submit it on here ages ago.**

**I wrote this fic for a contest on DeviantArt in the US-x-UK club and surprisingly it got me first place. The theme was 'who's the 'uke' and who's the 'seme' in the relationship between America and England?' After reading this fic, you've probably already guessed who I thought was the dominant one. The story on DeviantArt is called 'Mile High' but as you can see I changed the title to something more suitable. **

**And why is the story set on the London Eye? Let's just say I was thinking of inappropriate places where they could get 'frisky' while planning this. Personally, I feel they should be paired as brothers or some kind of family relations rather than lovers but I couldn't resist writing their reaction to the ominous camera *laughs*.**

**Anyways, better get back to the last chapter of 'Two Countries, One World'. And let me know what you think by reviewing! **


End file.
